


The Call

by Emily_Woods



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Woods/pseuds/Emily_Woods
Summary: - Принц Каспиан? – недоверчиво переспрашиваю юношу, все еще втайне надеясь, что произошла ошибка, и я смогу добить этого…- Да, - дерзко кидает мне он, ухмыляясь. Как же бесит его эта улыбочка! – А ты кто?Мысленно возмущаюсь. Да кто он такой, чтобы не знать своего Верховного Короля в лицо?!"Бесит, бесит, как же он меня бесит! Эти саркастические комментарии, и снисходительный тон, подчеркивающий превосходство над другими…"
Relationships: Caspian/Peter Pevensie
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в июле 2015 года на ficbook.net под ником marion_ember, выкладывается сюда самим автором в связи с проблемами с сайтом и переездом сюда ;)
> 
> Посвящение:  
> Эле за отличную идею.
> 
> Фактически это второй фильм глазами слэшера.
> 
> Написано под впечетлением, понятное дело, от самих "Хроник Нарнии", а также финальной песни во второй части Regina Spektor - The Call (отсюда и название). Очень советую.

POV Питера

Я резко зажимаю Люси рот рукой, и она не успевает закричать. Пытаюсь спрятать ее за огромным кустом, хотя нас все равно наверняка уже заметили. Я стараюсь доставать меч из ножен как можно тише, но получается не особо. Поэтому, недолго думая, резко выскакиваю из-за преграды и нападаю на ближайшего противника.

Сразу оцениваю ситуацию, как учил нас с Эдмундом наставник-кентавр. Пока на горизонте всего лишь один тальмарин, но остальные наверняка притаились неподалеку. Хотя сейчас это и на руку – возможно, получится убрать его быстрее, чем он привлечет внимание остальных.

Сделав несколько пробных обманчивых движений, понимаю, что парень не так прост, как казалось на первый взгляд. Он дерется получше среднестатистического воина, это факт. Но недостаточно хорош, чтобы победить меня. Довольно ухмыляюсь.

Он также довольно молод, приблизительно моего возраста. В смысле, теперешнего возраста, поскольку по возвращению из Нарнии память мы не потеряли, так что ментально мне сейчас около тридцати трех.

Все это только поверхностно мелькает в голове, тело же совершает движения, казалось бы, на автомате. Сильно ударяю его в челюсть, затем выбиваю меч из его рук. Победа уже практически на моей стороне, но тут этот мальчишка уворачивается и с размаху ударяет ногой. На секунду теряю равновесие, что позволяет ему завладеть мечом, застрявшим в коре дерева. Я рукой нащупываю ближайший камень, поднимаю его с явными намерениями проломать парню череп.

\- Нет, стойте! – вдруг громко кричит Люси, привлекая мое внимание.

Оглядываюсь по сторонам и понимаю, что нарнийцы странным образом находятся на стороне этого сопляка! И вот тут-то мозаика начинает складываться воедино, и я понимаю, что чуть не убил наследника тальмаринского престола, из-за которого мы, собственно, тут и оказались.

\- Принц Каспиан? – недоверчиво переспрашиваю юношу, все же втайне надеясь, что произошла ошибка и я смогу добить этого…

\- Да, - дерзко кидает мне он, ухмыляясь. Как же бесит его эта улыбочка! – А ты кто?

Мысленно по привычке возмущаюсь. Да кто он такой, чтобы не знать своего Верховного Короля в лицо?! Потом вспоминаю, что времена в Нарнии уже не те, и подавляю желание горестно вздохнуть.

Ответить, собственно, ничего не успеваю, потому что на поляну выбегают Сьюзен и Эдмунд, выкрикивая мое имя.

Принц явно делает выводы, обведя взглядом нашу волшебную четверку и осматривая лезвие моего меча.

\- Король Питер, - удивленно выдыхает он, словно увидев призрака из далекого прошлого. Мысленно ухмыляюсь – что ж, для него все так и есть. Мы все давно стали лишь частью легенд.

Позволяю себе скептически поднять бровь.

\- Вроде ты вызывал нас?

Каспиан выглядит немного растерянным. Оглядывает меня сверху вниз и нервно выдает:

\- Да, но… я думал, вы старше.

Ауч, про возраст решил заговорить, да? Ну-ну.

\- Мы можем вернуться через пару лет, знаешь ли…

\- Нет! – поспешно выкрикивает он.

Что ж, все же туго тебе без нашей помощи, да?

– Нет, не надо. Просто… Вы не совсем такие, как я ожидал.

Он обводит взглядом по очереди всех нас, восхищенно задержавшись глазами на Сьюзен. Так, если он начнет подкатывать к моей сестре, придется с ним обстоятельно побеседовать на эту тему. Делаю мысленную пометку наблюдать за ним.

\- Вы тоже, - вклинивается Эдмунд, и в кои-то веки я с ним согласен.

Этот юноша – совсем не то, что я ожидал. До этого момента мое воображение почему-то рисовало Каспиана Десятого как высокого полноватого мужчину средних лет, а получило… вот этого мальчишку.

Пока я задумчиво разглядывал нашего нового союзника, в разговор вклинилась говорящая мышь, которая, если честно, меня позабавила, и я позволил себе небольшую колкость в адрес Каспиана:

\- Что ж, хоть кто-то из присутствующих владеет клинком, - протянул я, намекая, разумеется, не на наследника престола.

Судя по лицу принца, он с большим трудом удержался от закатывания глаз. Хм, чувствуется мне, продолжение пути будет интереснее, чем планировалось. Радует одно – судя по всему, я раздражаю его не меньше, чем он меня.

Я обратился дальше непосредственно к Каспиану:

\- Поскольку у нас тут каждый меч на счету…

\- Тогда ты, наверное, захочешь вернуть свой, - догадался он.

Ты смотри, проблески интеллекта! А я уже и не надеялся.

Парень осторожно, рукоятью вперед, передал мне оружие. На секунду наши пальцы соприкоснулись. Благо, я хорошо владею собой и сделал все это, не проявляя никаких эмоций.

Взгляды встретились. О, да, я точно его раздражаю. Не скажу, что он меня ненавидит – для этого еще слишком рано, но Каспиан определенно мечтает, как минимум, хорошенько мне врезать.

Не сдерживаюсь и усмехаюсь. Что ж, кронпринц, посмотрим кто кого.

POV Каспиана

Вооруженный мужчина появился, словно из воздуха. Сразу замечаю, что это не тальмарин, - слишком нестандартная у него внешность. Поэтому единственный вопрос, крутящийся в подсознании во время драки, - кто это, черт возьми, такой?

В искусстве фехтования он чрезвычайно хорош, это стоит отметить. Но ведь я лучше - самодовольно отмечаю про себя. Эта мысль невольно заставляет улыбнуться.

Разглядывая его, понимаю, что это скорее молодой парень, чем мужчина в полном понимании этого слова - на вид ему лет девятнадцать. Надо отметить, молодой человек весьма красив. Почему-то в голову приходят такие слова, как «благородство» и «храбрость».

Пока отвлекся разглядыванием соперника, он, воспользовавшись этим, нанес несколько ударов и, что важнее, выбил из моих рук меч. Что ж, мальчик, ты не на того напал.

Особо не напрягаясь, завладеваю его оружием и готовлюсь нанести последний удар, как на моем пути выскакивает маленькая девочка.

Господи, и какими судьбами могло занести десятилетнего ребенка в середину дремучего нарнийского леса?!

\- Нет, стойте! – громко и как-то отчаянно кричит она.

Мой соперник тем временем, рассмотрев меня получше, выдает:  
\- Принц Каспиан?

Так и подмывает ответить что-то едкое в духе «А вы ожидаете кого-то другого?» или «А что, не похож?», но ограничиваюсь простым:

\- Да. А ты кто?

Так, искреннее удивление в его глазах говорит о том, что этот парень – персона известная. А когда на поляну вбегают еще двое, то пазл, наконец, складывается и картина становится целостной.

\- Король Питер.

Кошмар, я чуть было не прикончил ходящую легенду Нарнии, Его Сиятельство, самого Верховного Короля. М-да, думаю, за такое учитель по головке не погладил бы.

\- Вроде ты вызывал нас?

Издевается? Судя по голосу, именно так. Или он всегда так разговаривает?

\- Да, но… я думал, вы старше.

Говорю искреннюю правду. Тяжело воспринимать это… этого… как великого и неповторимого спасителя Нарнии, рассказы о котором с придыханием и благоговением передают с из уст в уста.

Осматриваю остальных участников этой драмы. Еще один невзрачный и угловатый мальчишка, девочка, которая как раз и не дала нам убить друг друга раньше времени, и девушка постарше. Вот на последней мой взгляд невольно остановился чуть подольше. Все-таки она была красива, но к этому я был готов, как раз описание красоты королевы Сьюзен довольно детально сохранилось в фольклорном пересказе.

\- Мы можем вернуться через пару лет, знаешь ли… - протягивает Питер.

Бесит, бесит, как же он меня бесит! Эта надменная улыбочка, которую так и хочется убрать с его лица, эти саркастические комментарии и снисходительный тон, подчеркивающий превосходство над другими…

Но без помощи этого зарвавшегося нахала, к сожалению, войну с тальмаринами не выиграть, поэтому покорно извиняюсь и прошу их остаться. Кто-то когда-то мне сказал, что самой главной чертой хорошего короля есть умение знать, когда стоит отстоять свои убеждения, а когда – пересилить себя и промолчать.

Питер в своей, как я уже догадался, обычной манере, комментирует мои фехтовальные навыки, на что мне хочется высказать ему абсолютно все, что я о нем думаю, но опять же таки, стараюсь держать себя в руках.

\- Поскольку у нас тут каждый меч на счету… - начинает он повелительным тоном.

\- Тогда ты, наверное, захочешь вернуть свой, - подстраиваюсь я.

Лишние ссоры нам сейчас ни к чему.

Передаю меч, случайно задев его руку. Хм, оказывается, Питер тоже человек из плоти и крови, хотя и верилось в это с трудом. По крайней мере пальцы у него вполне теплые - значит, все же не фантом.

Как бы я не старался, называть этого зарвавшегося мальчишку «Ваше Высочество» или хотя бы думать о нем в уважительной форме не представлялось возможным.

Случайно встречаюсь с ним взглядом и понимаю, что Питер видит мою дерзость. Ну и пусть. В конце концов, и я - не последняя фигура на политической арене Нарнии.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Каспиана

Стою сбоку, слушая гениальный план Питера, и наблюдаю за каждым его движением. Хорошо, все же, должен признать, что он не так плох, как казалось сначала. Этот юноша - блестящий стратег, это видно невооруженным взглядом, к тому же у него за плечами годы практики (это я выяснил, общаясь со Сьюзен). И все же, когда он говорит…

Не знаю почему, но как минимум половина информации, которую Питер пытается донести, доходит до мозга как-то немного заторможено. Вполне вероятно, что я просто устал, так как последние сутки были довольно насыщенными на события, а спали мы мало, строя козни тальмаринам.

Поэтому теперь я просто изучаю лицо Верховного Короля, глядя, как он испытывает те или другие эмоции, как сменяются его мысли одна за другой.

Задумываюсь над тем, что он, наверняка, был прекрасным правителем. Лучшим, чем буду я? Вероятно. Из-за этого что-то неприятно скребется в душе.

Нет, я все прекрасно понимаю: чтобы выиграть, нам всем нужно быть заодно. Но время от времени у нас с ним возникают определенные… разногласия.

\- Что Вы предлагаете, государь?

Почти не раздумывая выдаю свою мысли на этот счет.

\- Мы должны затаиться.

\- Немедленно атаковать.

Мы с Питером произносим это хором. Повисает неловкая пауза. Только через пару секунд до меня доходит, что мышь все же обращался к Верховному Королю. Даю себе мысленный подзатыльник, но ситуация действительно не из приятных. Что мы имеем? Фактически встретились два лидера, привыкших все делать по-своему.

\- Мы должны напасть раньше, чем нападут на нас, - говоря это, Питер смотрит не на меня, а на наш военный совет. Значит, пытается переубедить не конкретно мою великолепную персону, а большинство.

Я начинаю закипать. Атаковать сейчас – значит, подвергнуть огромное количество невинных жизней неоправданному риску. О чем Питер вообще думает?! Кажется, все же эпитет «безрассудный» к нему подходит лучше, чем предыдущие, о которых я думал при первой встрече.

Яростно пытаюсь отстоять свою позицию:

\- Это безумие, замок еще никто никогда не брал! – всем своим видом пытаюсь вразумить этого болвана.

\- Так мы будем первыми.

Хочется зарычать на Питера и его чертову упертость.

\- На нашей стороне внезапность, - все понятно, гномы тоже за него.

\- Но здесь куда надежнее! – стараюсь изо всех сил не допустить этого безумства.

Неожиданно моей сторонницей становится Сьюзен.

\- Если сделать запасы, можно продержаться хоть вечность.

Она немного мне улыбается, и я благодарно киваю.

У Питера меняется выражение лица. Ясно, что он злится на сестру за ее дезертирство в мои ряды. Что ж, видимо, у некоторых все же есть голова на плечах, в отличии от этого маньяка. Барсук тоже переходит на мою сторону.

Взгляд Питера вдруг становится мягче и как-то… нежнее? Я в ступоре.

Он делает пару шагов и останавливается совсем близко от меня.

\- Вижу, вы славно потрудились, - ласково говорит он, глядя мне прямо в глаза.

Невольно задерживаю дыхание и не могу оторвать взгляда от его лица. Это что, была похвала?!

\- Но это не крепость, - продолжает Питер, - это склеп!

Мы просто стоим и раздраженно сверлим друг друга взглядом.

\- Ага. И если тальмаринам хватит ума, они просто возьмут нас измором, - вставляет Эдмунд, пытаясь разбавить неловкую паузу и хоть немного отвлечь нас друг от друга.

Спасибо тебе, мальчик, а то еще чуть-чуть, и я бы собственными руками придушил этого выскочку. Никак не могу понять, почему он так странно на меня действует. Обычно у меня не входит в привычку рыкать на каждого прохожего, и я всегда считал, что вполне лояльно отношусь к критике в свой адрес. Но Верховный Король каким-то образом умудряется выбешивать меня одним движением брови, и я уже молчу о случаях, когда он открывает рот. Что со мной не так?

Остальные воины потихоньку присягают на верность Питеру. Даже главный из кентавров, который всегда проводил переговоры со мной, сказал, что падет в бою, но не подведет Верховного Короля.

Я в недоумении. Все эти существа еще сутки назад присягали в верности мне и находились полностью под моим командованием, но стоит рядом появится Питеру, как все тут же падают перед ним ниц. Что такое вы все находите в этом парне, чего в упор не вижу я?!

Люси прозрачно намекнула, что она против всех высказанных нами идей. Ее брат завелся с пол-оборота:

\- Ты не понимаешь, Лу.

\- Нет, Питер, это ты не понимаешь! Или ты забыл, кто победил белую колдунью?

Девочка – моя новая фаворитка, она умеет красиво ставить на место. А если серьезно, у меня от даже непроизнесенного имени Аслана мурашки пошли по коже.

\- Мы и так ждали его слишком долго, - резко сказал Питер и быстро вышел из зала.

Так, а сейчас уже становится интереснее…

Пока в зале разгорается очередная перепалка, бесшумно поднимаюсь и иду за ним.

POV Питера

\- Я ведь на самом деле прекрасно понимаю, что Люси права, - говорю, глядя куда-то вдаль, где потихоньку солнце прячется за деревья.

Каспиан – а я уверен, что это он – стоит у меня за спиной и пока ничего не говорит.

\- Я знаю, что это Аслан победил Ее. И много лет назад он оставил меня за старшего. Я хочу защитить свою семью и Нарнию, всего лишь… пытаюсь все сделать правильно.

Я вздохнул и устало опустил подбородок на колени, обхватив их руками.

Зачем я ему все это говорю? Он же элементарно меня не поймет.

Солнце уже почти село, и становилось все холоднее.

Вдруг его рука тяжело опустилась на мое плечо. Каспиан, что, пытается меня приободрить?

\- Я все думаю, что же будет, если Он не придет? – тихо говорю, - Люси нельзя знать, что я об этом даже заикался, но все же… Что, если на этот раз мы остались совсем одни?

Рука у меня на плече сжимается. Странно, но я благодарен ему за эту молчаливую поддержку.

\- Ты хороший король, Питер, - хрипло говорит он, словно эти слова даются ему с трудом, - и что бы ты не сделал, твоя армия последует за тобой. Как последую и я.

Я в недоумении повернулся и попытался вглядеться в его лицо. Оно выражало только решимость, хотя глаза были очень добрые. Хм, несмотря на нашу взаимную неприязнь, он все же хороший человек.

В ответ на мое искреннее удивление, Каспиан лишь весело усмехнулся и сел рядом, не убирая руку с плеча.

\- Ты не подумай, я до сих пор считаю, что я прав…

Я хмыкнул. Ну да, как же!

\- …но это не помешает мне последовать за тобой.

Так мы и сидели молча, пока солнце совсем не спряталось за горизонтом, и думали, вероятно, каждый о своем.

При атаке замка все пошло наперекосяк. Началось все с того, что Каспиану резко захотелось спасти своего учителя, против чего, я, собственно, не особо возражал, так как это еще одна спасенная жизнь, к тому же, человека, который дорог принцу. Хотя с каких это пор меня волнуют люди, близкие этому выскочке?

С дуру мы со Сьюзен побежали за ним, когда он узнал о смерти отца. Каспиан выглядел просто безумно, никогда еще не видел у человека таких глаз. Боль потери и ненависть к дяде, желание отомстить и одновременно забыть об этом - все смешалось во взрывоопасный коктейль, который мог рвануть в любую секунду.

К сожалению, мне были знакомы все эти эмоции не понаслышке.

Я попробовал отрезвить принца тем, что его необдуманные решения могут стоит жизни нашим воинам, но он уже не видел и не слышал меня. Вот тут как раз и закралось предчувствие, что мы пропали.

В ту ночь погибло около трети нашего войска, если не вся половина. Когда мы, уставшие, возвращались назад, то всю дорогу никто не проронил ни слова. Полагаю, все мысленно поминали погибших товарищей. Мы с Каспианом шли рядом во главе колонны, но не пересеклись ни взглядом, ни словом.

Я был кошмарно зол на него, хотя и понимал умом, что сделал бы на его месте абсолютно то же самое. Но эмоции захлестывали с головой: разочарование в себе как в стратеге, боль от утраты стольких невинных жизней и вина, бесконечная вина, которая преследовала меня еще с первого путешествия в Нарнию и со времен моего доблестного правления. Разумеется, обида на Аслана, который не остановил эту кровавую бойню, тоже никак не помогала ситуации.

Видимо, всего этого было предостаточно, чтобы на самый простой вопрос Люси «Что случилось?», я взорвался.

\- Спроси его, - проходя мимо, намеренно сильно ударяю его плечом.

Каспиан никогда за словом в карман не лез, так что в долгу не остался:

\- Меня? Ты мог бы остановить атаку!

\- Нет, не мог бы! – выкрикиваю, - Из-за тебя!

\- Они бы не погибли, если бы мы остались здесь! Я предупреждал.

\- Ты не мог справиться один, - издевательски протягиваю, смакуя фразу, - Поэтому и позвал нас сюда!

\- Это было моей первой ошибкой, - тихо и серьезно говорит он, опустив глаза.

Он что, серьезно жалеет об этом? О том, что мы пришли и жертвовали жизнями, чтобы помочь ему занять престол, который по праву наш?!

\- Нет, твоей первой ошибкой было возглавить этот народ! Вы – завоеватели. У тебя не больше прав, чем у Мираза. Ты, он, твой отец… - вижу, что попал по больному месту, но все равно продолжаю, - Нарнии было куда лучше без вас!

Я был давно на пределе. А теперь упала последняя капля, и чаша терпения Каспиана тоже стала переполненной.

Он схватился за меч, я, без промедления, ответил тем же. Нас вовремя прервал Эдмунд, и, сложив меч в ножны, я просто быстрым шагом ушел оттуда. Каспиан кого угодно может довести до белого каления.

POV Каспиана

Долго лежу в постели, но заснуть не получается. Запоздало приходит осознание, что сотни живых существ погибли сегодня из-за моего эгоизма. Во рту чувство горечи, хочется выйти подышать воздухом. Стараюсь неслышно встать и на цыпочках выйти из общего зала, не наступив при этом на руки, ноги, копыта, хвосты и прочие конечности.

Выхожу из комнаты, махнув рукой часовому, мол, все в порядке. Иду прямо к единственному балкону, моему любимому месту во всем замке, и еще на подходе замечаю стоящую сбоку фигуру.

Только его сейчас тут не хватало! Помню про волшебное правило – уступать, если потребуется.

\- Не спится? – вижу, как он немного дрогнул, и ухмыляюсь, хотя намеренно пугать Верховного Короля я не собирался.

Питер, не оборачиваясь, отвечает:

\- Да так, вышел воздухом подышать.

Былой злобы в его голосе уже нет, но я понимаю, что он все же еще не простил мне мой промах.

Мы стоим рядом, бок о бок, соприкасаясь плечами. Питер первый нарушает тишину.

\- Я хотел тебе сказать, что… мне жаль. Насчет твоего отца. Правда. Знаю, что эти слова тебе ничего не дадут, но все же…

Я шумно сглатываю. До этого момента я очень старался не вспоминать про дядю и своих родителей. Тем не менее, мне приятно, что он вроде как понимает.

\- Мне не нужны твои сочувствия, - говорю, но смотрю на него все равно с благодарностью.

\- Знаю, - пожимает плечами Питер, - тебе просто хочется отомстить и хоть на секунду на чем-то или на ком-то выместить свою злость.

Удивленно разглядываю его. Я не ожидал такой проницательности. Демонстративно приподнимаю бровь в немом вопросе.

\- Мой отец погиб на войне. В нашем мире, уже год как.

Черт! Наверное, не стоило спрашивать. Тем временем он продолжает:

\- Мы даже не попрощались с ним. Нам просто прислал письмо его начальник, чтобы выразить «искреннее сочувствие». Не скажу, что это был совсем большой шок, он все-таки служил в армии, но потрясение, конечно, не из приятных, - Питер поморщился, словно пытаясь загнать назад все неприятные мысли.

\- Я не знал о вашем отце.

\- Уже знаешь, - пожал плечами Верховный Король с отсутствующим лицом.

Мы еще помолчали. Я собрался с духом.

\- Что ж, откровенность за откровенность, - начал я.

Питер заинтересованно на меня смотрел.

\- Я… знаю, что это была моя вина. Сегодня. Я понимаю это, просто очень не хотел это признавать и пытался свалить все на тебя, потому что…

\- Все нормально, - прерывает он.

Опять этот нежный голос – он бывает довольно редко, как я заметил. Поэтому невольно задерживаю дыхание. Наши лица сейчас очень близко, я бы даже сказал – в опасной близости. Смотрю ему в глаза, пытаясь понять, о чем он думает и что случится дальше.

Питер выглядит растерянно, а потом резко отстраняется и делает маленький шаг вбок. Я понимаю намек и отворачиваюсь, делая вид, что меня жутко заинтересовало дерево неподалеку. Он напряженно стоит, облокотившись на перила.

И вдруг неожиданно выдает:

\- Тебе же нравится моя сестра?

Меня прошибает холодный пот. Откуда он?..

\- Конечно. Люси очень милая.

Нервно улыбаюсь, мысленно умоляя его не спрашивать ничего больше, потому что лгать ему я не намерен.

\- Я про Сьюзен, - серьезно уточняет Питер, не оценив моих попыток.

\- Эмм… - я замялся, думая, как бы выкрутиться, не раскрыв себя.

\- Просто хотел предупредить, чтобы ты держался от нее подальше.

\- С чего это?! – Господи, этот придурок может завести меня с пол-оборота только парой слов.

\- Нам скоро придется отсюда уйти, а ты останешься править в этом мире. Поэтому, если ты не серьезен по отношению к ней, то, пожалуйста…

\- А если серьезен?! – меня действительно очень интересует ответ на этот вопрос.

Он только на меня посмотрел как-то странно и дернулся, чтобы уйти, показывая, что разговор окончен.

Я был так взвинчен, что не сразу понял, что именно сделал. А когда понял, было уже поздно.

Быстро подойдя к нему со спины и резко развернув его лицом, я впился Питеру в губы жестким поцелуем, придерживая его за шею.

В ту же секунду, что я догнал его, мой мозг осознал, что произошло. Поэтому я почти сразу же отпустил его и отстранился. Ни проронив ни слова, ухожу в противоположном направлении, моля всех богов, чтобы он не вздумал спросить, что это было.

Потому что ответа на этот вопрос у меня не было.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Питера

С того самого вечера прошло уже несколько дней, которые показались неделями, учитывая обстоятельства и насыщенный график подготовки к бою.

С Каспианом мы пересекались довольно редко, и понемногу я начал расслабляться. Появилось даже какое-то подобие разочарования – он, что, меня избегает? Даже если так, вся эта ситуация – целиком и полностью его вина.

Я стоял на том самом балконе и смотрел, как он проводил занятия среди наших воинов, показывая какие-то движения мечом. Я засмотрелся и подумал, что Каспиан и правда очень красив. С этим никто не спорил с самого начала.

Привлекает ли он меня? Совру, если скажу, что нет. Чертовски привлекает. Это одна из тех ситуаций, когда ты после каждой фразы человека на полном серьезе задумываешься, его зацеловать до потемнения в глазах или со всей силы врезать кулаком в челюсть.

Далась мне эта мысль на удивление довольно легко. Что ж, хотя бы у меня нет привычки врать себе – уже хорошо. Еще бы он перестал меня сторониться – и все вообще стало бы прекрасно.

Дальше мысли плавно перетекли к тактике ведения войны с Миразом, и я понял, что мы безбожно проигрываем. У него есть все: оружие, воины, преимущества во времени. У нас же – святая вера в Аслана. По-моему, в этой ситуации нас спасет только чудо.

Все эти мысли я и выложил нашему маленькому военному совету этим же вечером.

\- Возможно… - протянул Каспиан, и мы впервые с того вечера встретились глазами.

Он прокашлялся. А я, как ни старался держать себя в руках, тепло ему улыбнулся.

Сьюзен странно на меня глянула, и я тут же стер с лица глупую ухмылку.

\- Возможно, Мираз - жестокий тиран и убийца, - Каспиан сделал пару шагов ко мне, и мы оказались довольно близко друг к другу, - но как король, он уважает обычаи своего народа. Один из них даст нам возможность потянуть время.

Какое у него было в этот момент лицо! Я чуть не подавился. Это был маленький дьяволенок во плоти, взгляд хитрый и многообещающий. Хм, наводит на определенные мысли.

Его план был до безобразия простым, но от этого не менее блестящим.

\- Что ж, прекрасная идея. Я сейчас же напишу ему вызов, а Эд отнесет его. В таком деле нужна хитрость и изворотливость, необходимо довести его до белого каления и выставить трусом перед лицом его же людей. Брат, думаю, ты идеально справишься с такой миссией.

Эдмунд уже довольно потирал руки, предвкушая забаву.

\- А с чего ты подумал, что сражаться с Миразом будешь именно ты? – резко встрепенулся Каспиан.

Так, не понял. Он что, себя имел в виду, когда предлагал эту авантюру?

Нарнийцы начали потихоньку перешептываться, по залу пронесся ропот.

\- Потому что я – Верховный Король. И к тому же, я лучше фехтую. А у тебя к нему – дела личного характера, что затмевает твой ум и не позволяет мыслить ясно во время дуэли.

\- Ой, это ты так завуалированно признал, что я умен? – наигранно удивился Каспиан и усмехнулся.

Вот паршивец! Терпеть не могу, когда он так делает. Дразниться, значит?

Среди воинов послышались смешки.

\- Можно вас на секунду, принц? – я особо выделил последнее слово.

\- Конечно, Верховный Король Питер, - отвесил он шутовской поклон.

Публике явно понравилось. А я просто закатил глаза, схватил его за рукав и потянул к выходу на наш балкон.

\- Переставай смешить народ, - сказал я, вытаскивая его в кромешную темноту. Тут факелов не было, а солнце уже давно село. Все, что можно было разглядеть, – это нечеткие силуэты друг друга.

\- Почему это? Авторитет подрываю? – нахально протянул он.

Я подошел к нему совсем близко, так, что Каспиан оказался затиснут между мной и каменной стеной.

\- Вроде того.

От такой близости у меня мурашки побежали по телу, а принц заметно напрягся.

Надо отдать ему честь, успокоился он быстро. Без публики драконить меня было совершенно неинтересно.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что я имел в виду себя, когда предлагал вызвать Мираза на дуэль.

\- Да. И я тебе уже назвал причины, по которым это должен быть точно не ты.

\- Пит, но если ты погибнешь…

\- То Нарнией будешь править ты.

Его зрачки на секунду расширились.

\- Что?

\- Что слышал, - ухмыльнулся я, - я еще повторю это на совете привселюдно и до завтра подпишу подтверждающие бумаги.

Он явно был ошеломлен.

\- А еще… можно попросить тебя об одолжении? – начал я издалека, зная, что ему не понравится моя просьба.

\- Что угодно, - выдохнул он мне прямо в губы, зарываясь рукой в волосы. Видимо, это от переизбытка эмоций.

\- Ты не будешь присутствовать на дуэли. И смотреть на нее тоже не будешь.

\- Почему? – удивленно распахнул он глаза.

\- Потому что мне так будет спокойнее, - признался я, отводя взгляд.

И это была правда. Даже на секунду представив, что он наблюдает за сражением, я сразу испытывал целую гремучую смесь различных чувств, которые до жути отвлекали от самой битвы.

\- Пообещай мне, - уверенно приказываю.

\- Хорошо, если это необходимо… клянусь, - так же серьезно отвечает принц, уловив важность момента.

Я осторожно его целую, ожидая чего угодно, но он только тянет меня за волосы и активно отвечает. Через какое-то время Каспиан, видимо, справляется с удивлением и начинает поглаживать руками мою спину, а затем резко разворачивает меня и впечатывает в стену. Не сдерживаюсь и тихонько стону ему в губы. Принц хитро улыбается, а его руки, казалось, живут отдельной жизнью, надавливая, поглаживая и дотрагиваясь везде, где можно и где нельзя.

Остатки разума говорят, что если нарнийцы застанут на балконе своего Верховного Короля и кронпринца в компрометирующих обстоятельствах, то будет как минимум неловко. Поэтому я легко оттягиваю его за волосы от моего лица и терпеливо жду пару секунд, пока его взгляд станет более-менее осмысленным. Затем говорю:

\- Не здесь и не сейчас.

Он понимающе кивает, судя по всему, подобные мысли и ему приходили в голову.

\- Прошу тебя об одном, Питер, - говорит Каспиан, не спеша отстраниться от меня, - останься в живых.

Это была не просьба, а скорее утверждение. Он легко целует меня и выходит, не оглянувшись.

Наутро Эдмунд отправляется к Миразу, а я стараюсь не падать духом. Чищу свои доспехи, точу меч, проверяю все завязки и заклепки. Брат возвращается на удивление быстро, сказав только, что все прошло как по маслу и узурпатор согласился.

Я спокойно выдыхаю и готовлюсь выйти на поляну перед замком, где и будет проходить дуэль.

Перед самым выходом меня останавливает Сьюзен. Без предисловий спрашивает:

\- Что между вами с Каспианом?

Пытаюсь понять, ревнует ли она. Затем вспоминаю, что у меня вроде как дела.

\- Тебе не кажется, что сейчас не время об этом говорить? – устало тру переносицу.

Она победно и одновременно горько улыбается.

\- Так и знала, что между вами что-то происходит.

\- Потом, Сью.

Намереваюсь обойти ее и дальше продолжить свой путь, но она обвивает руками мою шею, держит так пару секунд, а затем поспешно отстраняется.

\- Береги себя, - шепчет на ухо и уходит.

А я надеваю шлем и выхожу на импровизированную арену.

POV Каспиана

Как только Сьюзен и Люси уехали, я тут же взял коня и направился следом. Сидеть в замке без дела было скучно, а смотреть на битву я не мог в силу данного обещания, так что решение сопровождать девушек (хоть и без их ведома) пришло как-то само собой.

Сьюзен гордо отказалась от помощи, и я только усмехнулся, подмечая семейное сходство. Все равно же попадет в передрягу, но принять подмогу не позволит гордость.

Поэтому я тихо направился следом, успев в самый подходящий момент.

Мы с королевой доскакали до самой поляны, где было сражение. Обещание, данное Питеру, формально я не нарушал, поскольку у них как раз был перерыв. Сьюзен сразу же кинулась Питу на шею, а я просто стоял и смотрел, радуясь уже тому, что он жив.

Обнимая сестру, Верховный Король в упор смотрел на меня.

\- Спасибо за нее, - тихо произнес он.

\- Ну, ты ведь был занят, - обворожительно улыбаюсь.

Питер наклоняется ближе ко всем нам, одновременно жестом подзывая Эдмунда.

\- Тальмарины не сдержат свое слово. Если они выиграют, то сразу же нападут на замок. Если победа будет за мной, они сделают тоже самое. Собирайте всех и уходите, пока не поздно.

\- Питер, перестань паниковать, как девчонка, - расхохотался Эд.

\- Как героическая девчонка, - я не мог сдержаться от шпильки в его адрес.

Питер, насупившись, поудобнее перехватил шлем.

\- Иди, - сказал он, на этот раз обращаясь только ко мне.

Я стоял на месте.

\- Каспиан, ты обещал, - надавил он.

Сьюзен и Эдмунд удивленно переглядывались между собой, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

\- Но и о моей просьбе не забывай, хорошо?

\- Бумаги для коронации у Эдмунда, - только и бросил он, отправляясь назад на битву.

А я про себя решил, что если его не убьет Мираз, то я сделаю это сам, правда, чуточку нежнее.

А потом все понеслось очень-очень быстро, а затем резко закончилось. Питер выиграл, но не убил противника, началась Большая Битва. Сьюзен, Эдмунд и я повели разные части армии, а затем появился Он.

Аслан пришел, как и говорили легенды, в самый ответственный момент. 

\- Встаньте, короли и королевы Нарнии, - его голос сильный и уверенный, но при этом очень мягкий.

Слышу, как Сьюзен шелестит своей юбкой, а Эдмунд задевает кончиком меча камень, когда встает.

Остаюсь на коленях, не поднимая головы. Сейчас интересует только одна мысль: а кем он назовет меня? Принцем? Регентом? Узурпатором?

\- Вы все, - говорит Аслан, и я сначала не понимаю, что он обращается ко мне.

Питер кладет руку мне на плечо. Поднимаю взгляд на Великого Льва.

\- Не думаю, что я готов.

\- Ты сомневаешься, значит, ты готов.

Медленно встаю с колен, Эдмунд приветливо мне улыбается, подавая руку. Наверное, он единственный, кто относился ко мне, как к равному, с первой же минуты знакомства. Тепло думаю об этом мальчишке, он хороший человек, хотя и не все это видят. 

Чувствую, как Питер непроизвольно сжимает руку на моем плече сильнее, а я начинаю улыбаться. Он, что, ревнует меня к собственному брату?! Как глупо.

Смотрю Верховному Королю в лицо и понимаю, что мои догадки верны. Чуть было не расхохотавшись, шепчу ему на ухо:

\- О, Господи, я люблю тебя.

Сказал я это сквозь смех, не имея ввиду ничего серьезного, просто чувствуя в этот момент, как он мне дорог. Но затем, произнеся эти слова вслух, до меня дошло, что именно и кому я сказал.

Глаза Питера сильно расширились, и он внимательно посмотрел на меня. Под этим взглядом я успел осмыслить многое.

Во-первых, что, пожалуй, мне стоило промолчать и не говорить этих слов.

Во-вторых, что стоило их сказать, только чтобы полюбоваться на выражение полного недоумения на его лице.

В-третьих, что такой красивой улыбки я еще никогда не видел.

Мысленно обещаю себе потом как-нибудь поговорить с ним на эту тему и все объяснить.

Мы седлаем лошадей и медленно направляемся в сторону замка. Теперь моего замка. Верится до сих пор с трудом.

Перед отъездом мы сделали небольшой пятиминутный привал, и девушки успели переодеться из кольчуг в платья, а мы с Питером и Эдмундом – оттереть кровь и пот.

Люси, сидя на молодом резвом скакуне, слушала одну из увлекательных баек Рипичипа и время от времени заразительно смеялась.

Сьюзен, казалось, нашла общий язык с кентаврами и ехала в их окружении, что-то серьезно обсуждая. Она часто кусала губу и вообще выглядела так, будто решала проблемы мировой важности.

Эдмунд мчался впереди с небольшой компанией и явно наслаждался жизнью, развлекая товарищей.

Питер ехал непосредственно рядом со мной, не отставая, но и не обгоняя. При этом на меня он все равно не смотрел и явно думал о чем-то своем. Я тихо пристроил лошадь рядом, не мешая ему. Просто терпеливо подожду, пока он выйдет из своего транса.

Люди, как в маленьких деревушках по дороге, так и в самом городе, выходили нас встречать на улицы. Дети сновали туда-сюда, молодые девушки кидали под ноги нашим лошадям отдельные цветы и целые венки. Везде царила атмосфера праздника, вино лилось рекой, народ танцевал, пил и веселился.

Стараюсь запомнить все, даже самые мельчайшие детали, и сохранить их глубоко-глубоко в сердце.

Первым делом заехав в замок, мы все привели себя в порядок, и тем же вечером состоялась коронация. На центральной площади, чтобы весь народ при желании мог посмотреть, Верховный Король Питер Великолепный надел на мою голову корону и провозгласил правителем Нарнии – отныне и во веки веков.

По этому поводу был организован огромный пир, с которого мне удалось тихонько удрать под шумок. Все, чего я хотел, – это занять горизонтальное положение и проспать как минимум сутки. Но и этим мечтам, видимо, не суждено было сбыться.

Я проснулся от тихого и почти незаметного скрипа двери. Меня полностью не было видно из-за огромного балдахина над кроватью, что давало определенные преимущества.

Осторожно, очень стараясь не шуршать простынями, я протянул руку за мечем, сжимая рукоятку. И как только неизвестный приблизился достаточно близко, я резко спрыгнул с кровати и наткнулся на… Питера.

\- Господи! Я тебя чуть не убил, - выкрикиваю от переизбытка эмоций.

Вид у Верховного Короля виноватый, он не смотрит мне в глаза. Догадываюсь, что стражи его пропустили, не усмотрев опасности в одном из правителей - что, в общем-то, логично.

Откладываю меч и смотрю на него. Питер до сих пор отводит взгляд, а потом вдруг едко говорит:

\- Ладно, прости, что разбудил. Я пойду, - и делает пару шагов к двери.

Довольно усмехаюсь, понимая, как непросто было ему переступить через себя и прийти ко мне. Ловлю его за пару шагов от выхода и тяну к кровати.

\- Ты чего удираешь? – говорю, садясь на подушку и утягивая его за собой.

\- Твоя маниакальная улыбка меня пугает, - уже намного более расслаблено отвечает Питер.

\- Неправда, - шепчу ему в самое ухо, обводя языком мочку и наслаждаясь тихим стоном, - тебе это нравится.

Питер резко срывает с меня рубашку, как бы намекая, что нежность – не наш конек.   
Молча соглашаюсь с ним и сильно кусаю его за плечо. Рычит, но не отстраняется. Что ж, я и не ожидал меньшего.

Переплетенные конечности, страстные стоны и синяки на шее и бедрах, поцелуи-укусы везде, где я только смог достать… Ночь явно удалась на славу.

Когда я проснулся утром, его рядом уже не было. Офицеры возле двери были умными мальчиками и сделали вид, что ничего необычного не заметили. Я быстро натянул на себя рубашку и сразу же вышел искать Верховного Короля. После такого он точно никуда от меня не денется.

Нашел я его вместе со Сьюзен и Асланом. Быстро оценив ситуацию, я понял, что стоит зайти попозже, когда они договорят – по лицам видно, это что-то серьезное. Питер успел заметить меня раньше, поэтому просто кивнул, намекая, что мы еще поговорим.

Я облегченно вздохнул. Ну, хотя бы он не будет все отрицать или что-то в этом духе. Я подождал на полянке возле замка, просто лежа на мягкой траве, нежась под солнышком и глядя на плывущие облака. Питер скоро присоединился ко мне и осторожно сел рядом.

Итак, пришло время разговора.

POV Питер

Я, прокашлявшись, решил начать первым.

\- Ты имел в виду то, что сказал тогда, после победы?

Разумеется, он понимает, о чем я. Такими словами не бросаются.

Но Каспиан расслабленно лежит рядом, и такое впечатление, будто его не беспокоит ничего, кроме пролетающих облаков и травинки во рту.

Немного подумав, он просто отвечает.

\- Да.

Мы опять помолчали. В голове мысли хаотично натыкались друг на друга, путаясь между собой, и я не знал, с чего начать.

\- О чем вы говорили с Асланом?

Я вздрогнул. Не ожидал от него такого пристального взгляда.

\- О нашем возвращении, - говорю с горечью.

Мысленно вспоминаю, как Аслан рано утром позвал нас со Сьюзен и начал долгую речь о том, что мы уже выросли и Нарния уже не сможет нас ничему научить. Помню сосредоточенное лицо Сьюзен, которая только серьезно кивала, как, наверное, всегда делала на лекциях в школе.

Аслан только смотрел мне в глаза, но ничего больше не говорил. Добавил только, что у нас есть немного времени со всеми попрощаться, а потом мы уйдем. Навсегда.

Поэтому я и решился спросить Каспиана о той его нечаянно брошенной фразе. Его ответ придал мне уверенности, и я просто протянул ему руку, вставая.

\- Куда мы? – недоуменно посмотрел он, видимо, до сих пор размышляя о нашем уходе.

\- Пойдем. Пора.

Мы вышли на центральную площадь, где уже понемногу начали собираться люди. Все, разумеется, хотели воочию еще раз увидеть королей и королев, поскольку потом может быть поздно. И неясно, сколько минут или столетий придется ждать их возвращения.

Аслан уже стоял возле огромного дерева, ожидая всех. Он объявил, что мы со Сьюзен покинем этот мир уже навсегда. Я не смотрел на Каспиана, но все равно чувствовал, что он в шоке. Я сказал ему лишь, что мы уходим, но не упомянул, что не вернемся.

Заметно, что люди в толпе искренне печалились из-за этих новостей. Все-таки мы были неплохими правителями, хотя это и было давным-давно.

От таких мыслей у меня в животе что-то в клубок сворачивалось и сжималось. Я понял, что не могу вернуться назад, не могу бросить этот народ, как сделал уже однажды. Не после всего, что случилось. Не после Каспиана. Не после этого ощущения, что тебе здесь рады, как никогда, ты нужен и принадлежишь этому миру. Все это – мое, я уверен, что именно Нарнию ждал всю свою жизнь.

Я сделал шаг вперед к Аслану.

\- Можно на два слова? – обратился я к нему.

В толпе пронесся ропот. Клянусь, если бы львы могли улыбаться, то именно это бы и делал Аслан. Мы отошли немного в сторону.

\- Я хочу остаться.

Великий Лев довольно зажмурился.

\- Я знал, что ты попросишь меня об этом. Ответь только на один вопрос: почему?

Много обрывков фраз летали у меня в голове, но ни одна из них не годилась для произнесения вслух. В результате, я смог только выдавить со смешком:

\- Не могу позволить Каспиану разрушить то, что осталось от нашей Нарнии.

Разумеется, это все только отговорки. Я прекрасно понимал, что принц (поправка: уже король) сам чудесно справится, и я искренне верил в него. Дело было совсем не в этом, но сказать правду Аслану я бы не смог. Слава Богу, он и сам все прекрасно видел и понимал.

\- Ты уверен? Ведь вернуться уже не сможешь. Как же твой дом, Питер?

\- Дом – это там, где тебя любят и в тебе нуждаются. Это место здесь, - отвечаю твердо и понимаю всей душой, что это решение – самое правильное из всех, какие я когда-либо принимал.

\- Я не ошибался на твой счет, мой мальчик. Ты действительно вырос.

С этими словами он развернулся и пошел назад к остальным.

Сьюзен с Эдмундом удивленно смотрели на меня, вероятно, успев построить как минимум пару предположений о теме нашего разговора с Великим Львом.

Я посмотрел на Каспиана и снова почувствовал, что все делаю правильно. На новоиспеченном короле лица не было, он был жутко бледен и смотрел куда угодно, но не мне в глаза. Переживает, значит?

Аслан остановился по центру и громогласно объявил:

\- Король Питер решил остаться в Нарнии. Навсегда.

Каспиан медленно поднял голову и наконец посмотрел прямо на меня. Я прочитал в его глазах столько всего, что аж стало страшно – как столько эмоций могут вмещаться в одном человеке?

Люси выглядела шокированной и совсем немного – завидующей. Она без слов подбежала и крепко обняла меня, чуть не задушив.

\- Все хорошо, Лу, мы скоро увидимся.

Она нехотя отпустила мою шею и, вытирая слезы, произнесла:

\- Обещаешь?

Я мельком глянул на Аслана. Тот спокойно кивнул.

\- Да, - говорю ей, - обещаю.

Эдмунд всегда был жутко умным и догадливым для своих лет.

\- Я все понимаю, - говорит он тихо мне на ухо при объятии, - Береги себя, брат! – уже громче, играя на публику.

Обнимаю Сьюзен и краем глаза замечаю, как Эд серьезно говорит Каспиану:

\- Если с ним что-то случится, я тебя даже из того мира достану, ясно?

\- Яснее некуда, Ваше Высочество, - фыркает на это король и задерживает моего брата в объятиях чуть подольше, чем того требует этикет.

Мое внимание отвлекает на себя Сьюзен:

\- Это из-за него, да? – спрашивает.

Вздернув подбородок, готовлюсь к чему угодно: укорам, осуждению, презрению, мольбам пойти с ними.

\- Я рада за тебя, Питер, - через силу выдавливает она, явно стараясь перебороть себя. Я вижу, она не понимает и не принимает моего решения, но старается уважать его.

\- Давай не будем ссориться, Сью. Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь мы все же еще встретимся.

\- Надеюсь, - говорит она на этот раз искренне.

Сью быстро целует Каспиана в щеку, кивает ему и отходит подальше.

\- Присмотрите за матерью, - обращаюсь уже не только к ней, но и к Эдмунду.

Понимаю, что прощание окончено. Они втроем берутся за руки и заходят прямо в раздвоенный ствол дерева. А оттуда – пропадают в никуда.

Великий Лев тихо говорит, но, тем не менее, его голос слышен даже в самых отдаленных уголках площади.

\- Нарнийцы, не забывайте своих королей и королев.

Дерево за его спиной сплетается обратно в цельное растение, люди, вытирая слезы, начинают по чуть-чуть расходиться по домам.

Аслан, проходя мимо нас с Каспианом, только устало говорит:

\- Берегите друг друга.

Затем секунда, и его уже нет.


	4. Эпилог

Прошло еще полгода после их возвращения. Сьюзен не сразу, но смирилась с тем, что Нарнию она больше никогда не увидит, и с головой ушла в настоящую жизнь. Впрочем, это и неудивительно, поскольку она всегда расставалась с волшебной страной легче, чем братья и сестра.

Через месяц после последнего своего приключения она встретила привлекательного молодого солдата, недавно демобилизованного, они полюбили друг друга и скоро собирались пожениться.

Исчезновение Питера дети объяснили тем, что он ушел на фронт, так как давно об этом мечтал. Сьюзен удалось провернуть это настолько ловко и убедительно, доказывая, что он хотел пойти по стопам отца, что даже близкие люди ничего не заподозрили. Поэтому теперь Эдмунд раз в пару месяцев писал письмо от имени брата, заверяя мать, что с ним все хорошо.

Сами они были спокойны, зная, что в Нарнии, да еще и под опекой Каспиана, Питеру ничего не грозит. Тем более, что вместе эти двое не допустят никаких военных конфликтов. А даже если и допустят, то все разрешится наилучшим образом.

А теперь, полгода спустя, Эдмунд и Люси только и говорили о возвращении в свою волшебную страну. Правда, при Сьюзен они старались особо не зацикливаться на этой теме, хотя и знали, что она счастлива здесь и сейчас. Все равно, это казалось как-то подло по отношению к сестре.

И вот, наконец, в одно прекрасное утро, Люси заметила, что в комнате брата на полотне с красивым морским пейзажем появился вдалеке маленький корабль, напоминающий нарнийский.

Приглядевшись, дети поняли, что вода на рисунке движется и слышны крики чаек, а свежий бриз приятно дует в лицо…

Эдмунд и Люси зачарованно смотрели на картину, из которой по чуть-чуть начинала выливаться вода. Затем переглянулись и в один голос закричали:

\- Сьюзен!

Растрепанная девушка почти сразу же прибежала на их крик. Ее руки, волосы и передник были в муке, и одна из прядей постоянно падала на глаза.

\- Что? Ой!

Она заметила воду на полу, перевела взгляд на картину, из которой выливался, казалось, сам океан, и сразу же все поняла.

\- Передавайте привет Питеру! – вот и все, что услышали Люси и Эдмунд, перед тем, как толща воды окончательно накрыла их с головой.

Конец.


End file.
